Fallen For You
by soonshimie
Summary: [BTS MinYoon - MinGa] Yoongi pertama kali melihat senyum itu di Charms Class, dua tahun lalu, ketika dua murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin dipanggil untuk bertanding. Hogwarts!AU. GS for Yoongi. Happy reading :)


Fallen For You

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

HARRY POTTER © J.K Rowling

 ** _NO PROFIT ARE TAKEN!_**

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

.

* * *

 _It's funny how I wish he would notice me while I'm trying to forget him with all my feels. –Min Yoongi._

"Galau?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget, menutup buku _diary_ -nya dengan tangkas. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut ungu gelap nyaris hitam berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersedekap. Seringai jahil terlukis di wajahnya.

"Wajahnya dikontrol, dong. Kayak mau makan orang, tahu," kata Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Yoongi, masih dengan ekspresi dan gestur defensif, "bukannya kau ada kelas?"

"Sudah selesai," Jungkook menunjukkan jam tangannya, " _Oneechan_ terlalu galau sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku datang. Kenapa, sih? Tumben Min Yoongi galau begitu."

Jungkook melempar tubuh ke ranjang. Kedua kakinya disilangkan di atas bantal. Ditatapnya gadis yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya itu. "Cowok jenis apa yang membuat _Oneechan_ -ku ini jatuh cinta sampai menggalau begini, eh? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff yang cengeng? Slytherin? Oh, atau Durmstrang yang kekar-kekar itu? Yang mana?"

Yoongi mendengus kecil, memasukkan buku _diary_ bersampul kulitnya itu ke dalam laci. Berdiri lalu menggunakan jubah dengan lambang Slytherin yang terjahit rapi di bagian kiri; lambang yang menunjukkan betapa golongan itu memiliki kedudukan yang kuat. Kepemimpinan, ambisi, otoritas. Slytherin lekat dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

" _Oneechan_ mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook, matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Yoongi.

"Taman," Yoongi menjawab sekenanya, menguncir asal rambut cokelatnya.

"Kutemani, ya!" Jungkook memekik ceria, melompat turun dari kasurnya. Melihat gayanya yang mirip anak kecil setelah dibelikan gulali itu membuat banyak orang tidak menyangka kalau gadis keturunan keluarga Jeon itu adalah salah satu penghuni Slytherin.

Yoongi menoleh, menggeleng kecil. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin ditemani," kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis, "terimakasih untuk kesediaanmu, Jungkook-ah. Aku akan pulang ketika jam makan malam tiba, jadi jangan menungguku."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Yoongi yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Sejak awal masuk Hogwarts, Yoongi yakin dia akan masuk asrama Slytherin, bahkan sebelum Topi Seleksi yang cerewet itu menyebutkan dimana asramanya nanti. Bukannya apa, tapi melihat penghuni Slytherin yang dipenuhi aura penuh ambisi mendadak saja membuat Yoongi yakin dirinya akan masuk ke asrama itu.

Dan memang benar.

Ketika Topi Seleksi menyebutkan Slytherin sebagai asramanya dan Yoongi disambut oleh sorakan penuh dominasi di kelompok itu, Slytherin memang tempatnya. Awalnya Yoongi sempat melirik asrama lain; Ravenclaw yang lebih kalem atau Hufflepuff yang cinta kedamaian atau Gryffindor yang dipenuhi anak-anak berbakat. Tapi lambat laun, Yoongi mencintai Slytherin-nya, terutama _dungeon_ tempat penghuni asrama bentukan Salazar Slytherin itu berkumpul.

Beberapa murid masih punya pandangan kalau Slytherin adalah tempatnya anak-anak cerdas yang licik berkumpul. Well, mereka benar, tapi untuk licik, kata itu terdengar terlalu kejam. Anak-anak Slytherin hanya lebih pintar menyiasati kerasnya kehidupan—begitulah alasan yang dipakai untuk berkelit dari kata licik.

Yoongi sedang melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Beberapa murid berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Satu-dua mengobrol ringan tentang Yule Ball yang akan diadakan sebagai pembukaan acara Triwizard Tournament sekitar seminggu lagi. Yoongi tidak ikut pusing tentang Yule Ball itu meskipun tahun ini adalah pertama kalinya diselenggarakan setelah 700 tahun di- _banned_.

Namun sekarang, Yoongi menemukan dirinya sedang menebak-nebak siapa pasangannya Yule Ball besok. Atau lebih tepatnya, _menebak siapa pasangan pemuda itu di Yule Ball besok_.

Ini membingungkan. Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan _nya_ tapi ketika Yoongi sedang sendirian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, pemuda itu justru mampir dan mengusik benaknya.

 _Menyedihkan_ , pikir Yoongi, menarik napas dalam-dalam, _jatuh cinta selalu menyedihkan_.

Sama menyedihkannya dengan Yoongi yang berpapasan dengan obyek yang selalu dipikirkannya itu, ketika Yoongi bahkan sedang tidak ingin bertemu.

Yoongi terdiam, kakinya seolah dikunci rapat di tanah. Semua atribut Slytherin dalam dirinya—kuat, dominasi dan pertahanan tinggi—runtuh seketika hanya karena satu tatapan lurus ke mata oleh pemuda itu. Yang sedang kepayahan membawa buku-buku tebal dalam pelukannya. Yang sekarang tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi terpaku. Semua otot di wajahnya seolah mengetat dan tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana? Dua jam lagi makan malam," Jimin berujar menyapa, masih tersenyum. Rambut _ash grey-_ nya sedikit berantakan. Jubahnya tidak dipakai, hanya seragam biasa dan dasi warna merah _scarlet_ bergaris kuning yang acak-acakan masih melingkar di lehernya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng kecil. Bayangan taman dalam benaknya menghilang seketika. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan. Profesor menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan dan menata buku-buku ini," Jimin mengedik dengan dagunya pada empat buku _rune_ berkover tebal yang Yoongi yakin membawanya berat sekali, "jahat sekali Profesor. Tanganku masih sakit gara-gara Quidditch tapi malah disuruh bawa buku berat," keluhnya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sihir saja?"

"Tongkatku tertinggal di kamar," Jimin menyeringai, membetulkan letak buku-buku dalam pelukannya yang hampir melorot.

Yoongi terdiam, melihat tangan kanan Jimin yang dibalut perban. Seketika dia ingat pada siapa yang terpental jauh, jatuh dengan suara berdebum yang keras karena terkena lemparan Bludger dari _beater_ Ravenclaw. Yoongi nyaris menangis saat melihat _siapa_ pemuda yang terkapar tidak berdaya dan dibawa oleh tim medis ke rumah sakit. Dan pemuda itu kini berdiri di depannya; pemuda yang sama dengan sumber kekalutan hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda bernama Park Jimin, kapten Quidditch dari Gryffindor.

 _Funny, huh?_

Seorang Slytherin jatuh cinta pada seorang Gryffindor. Semua orang tahu Slytherin dan Gryffindor adalah _rival_ sejati. Dua asrama yang selalu bersaing dalam kekuatan maupun kedudukan. Mereka memang tidak saling serang dengan sihir, tapi mereka saling mencoba untuk mengalahkan demi House Cup. Slytherin yang ambisius dan Gryffindor yang menggebu-gebu.

"Biar kubantu," kata Yoongi, terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang bergerak mengambil dua buku _rune_ tebal itu dari Jimin tanpa diperintah. Lalu Yoongi melangkah mendahului Jimin.

Senyum Jimin melebar. Disusulnya Yoongi yang berada di depannya beberapa langkah. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk sekali.

"Terimakasih untuk kesediaanmu," kata Jimin tulus. Yoongi bahkan terkejut mendengar betapa tulus nada yang dipakai Jimin barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan tanganmu kalau kau membawanya sendiri," kata Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tersenyum lagi. "Apa begini ya, gaya bicara Slytherin?"

"Eh?" Yoongi mengerjap bingung, menoleh pada Jimin.

"Iya. Kalau diajak bicara selalu berekspresi datar dan terkadang tidak memperhatikan lawan bicara," lanjut Jimin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya heran kemudian tertawa kecil. "Memangnya gaya bicara Gryffindor bagaimana? Selalu berekspresi bebas dan memperhatikan lawan bicara?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada geli; jantungnya berdebar kencang sejak tadi dan gadis itu berharap Jimin tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh..." Jimin garuk-garuk kepala, menyeringai lucu.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, membetulkan letak jubahnya yang miring. Sebenarnya hanya bentuk pengalihan dari rasa gugupnya karena Jimin memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Dulu waktu upacara pemilihan, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan Slytherin," kata Jimin, menatap _badge_ hijau zamrud dan _silver_ dengan gambar ular di dalamnya yang tersemat di jubah Yoongi, "mereka terlihat kuat, misterius dan tidak terkalahkan, ya kan?"

Mendengarnya, Yoongi tertawa gugup. "Ah, begitukah?" sahutnya kikuk, "kau melihat Slytherin seperti itu, ya? Anak-anak lain malah menganggap penghuni Slytherin itu menyebalkan, suka bikin onar dan penindas."

"Tidak," Jimin menggeleng, lalu tersenyum, "aku yakin anggapan mereka salah. Mereka cuma terbawa gosip. Aku yakin anak-anak Slytherin juga anak-anak yang manis dan baik."

Senyum Jimin bukan senyum yang atraktif seperti senyum Taehyung atau senyum yang menggoda seperti senyum Sehun. Senyum yang dimiliki Jimin adalah jenis senyum yang menenangkan. Yoongi pertama kali melihat senyum itu di Charms Class, dua tahun lalu, ketika dua murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin dipanggil untuk bertanding. Karena senyum itu jugalah Yoongi tahu apa yang disebut _butterfly effect—a single occurence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever_.

Dan senyum itu juga yang mengantarkan Yoongi pada kegamangan hatinya saat ini.

Senyum Jimin memiliki banyak arti untuk Yoongi. Seberapa keras Yoongi berusaha mengartikan yang sebenarnya dari senyum Jimin untuknya, tetap saja ada banyak kemungkinan yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Terimakasih," Yoongi ikut tersenyum, membalas pujian yang dilontarkan Jimin untuk Slytherin— _bukan untuk dirinya_ , "terimakasih untuk pujianmu."

"Jiminieeeeee!"

Yoongi berjengit ke samping saking terkejutnya karena Jimin mendadak oleng dan membuat buku-buku di pelukannya jatuh berdebum ke lantai. Penyebabnya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna tembaga tiba-tiba melompat ke punggung Jimin.

"Chaeyoung!" Jimin mengerang kesal, "lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Yoongi berdiri dengan tangan mendekap buku, menatap si gadis yang kini tertawa riang di punggung Jimin. Yoongi tidak ingat siapa gadis itu, tapi rasanya dia pernah melihatnya.

 _Oh, tentu saja pernah. Mereka hidup di sekolah yang sama selama hampir tujuh tahun, bagaimana mungkin tidak pernah melihatnya._

"Uuuu... _my rice cake,_ marah ya?" gadis yang dipanggil Chaeyoung itu meraih dagu Jimin dan memainkan jarinya disana.

Jimin mendengus, menyingkirkan tangan Chaeyoung yang menggelitiki dagunya seperti menggelitiki kucing. "Aku bukan Bubbles-mu, Chaeyoung. Menyingkirlah dari punggungku."

Chaeyoung tertawa lagi, turun dari punggung tegap Jimin untuk kemudian bersitatap dengan Yoongi.

Keliru. Bukan Yoongi. Tapi jubah yang dipakai Yoongi.

"Slytherin?" suara Chaeyoung terdengar ambigu di telinga Yoongi—antara _excited_ dan meremehkan, "kau punya teman cewek dari Slytherin, Jiminie?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi dinaikkan heran. Memangnya salah ya, berteman dengan anak Slytherin?

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya pada emblem di jubah Chaeyoung. Warna biru dan _bronze_ dengan elang di dalamnya. _Ravenclaw_ , batin Yoongi.

"Ya, dia Min Yoongi. Slytherin. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jimin setelah memungut dua bukunya yang jatuh, "ada peraturan tidak boleh berteman dengan anak Slytherin?"

Chaeyoung menggeleng, masih mengamati Yoongi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu menggeleng lagi. Sekarang, entah kenapa Yoongi melihat semuanya seperti memiliki makna ganda, termasuk gelengan Chaeyoung tadi. _Apakah dia meremehkanku? Atau memang benar tidak ada apa-apa secara harfiah?_

Sebagai seseorang yang berdarah murni Slytherin, diremehkan sudah tentu bukan sesuatu yang disukai. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Namun sebagai Slytherin juga, Yoongi harus berhati-hati dan memikirkan semuanya dengan matang.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. _Just feeling like wow because your houses, you both, are the true frenemies, right?_ " Chaeyoung tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi, "Chaeyoung Roséanne Park. _Just call me_ Rosé, atau seperti kebo satu ini memanggilku, kau boleh memanggilku Chaeyoung. Ravenclaw. Kau?"

Yoongi memindahkan beban dua buku _rune_ itu di satu tangannya. Gila. Berat sekali. "Min Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi," Yoongi menjabat tangan Chaeyoung dengan canggung, "yah... Slytherin."

Chaeyoung tersenyum cemerlang. "Oke. Yoongi. Slytherin," ujarnya, "kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Dia membantuku mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan," terang Jimin lebih dulu, mengedik pada buku yang dibawanya dan Yoongi, "jadi, jika kau berkenan, kau bisa menyingkir dari jalanku?"

"Waaah, mengusir!" Chaeyoung tertawa, memukul lengan Jimin, "hei, Yoongi. Sepupuku ini berbahaya, lho. Hati-hati dengannya, ya."

Jimin melotot pada Chaeyoung yang melangkah pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi berdua di koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

"Oh, ya. Jimin! Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu," Chaeyoung berseru keras, suaranya menggema di koridor, "Minatozaki Sana dari Ravenclaw mengajakmu untuk menjadi pasangannya di Yule Ball. Kau mau?"

Yoongi mematung. Matanya panik menatap Jimin yang kini tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Chaeyoung.

Tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum, tidak berkata apa-apa dan Chaeyoung berbalik meneruskan langkah.

* * *

"Kau tidak makan malam. Kemana saja?"

Pertanyaan bernada menuntut itulah yang menyambut Yoongi ketika gadis itu datang ke ruang duduk Slytherin. _Dungeon_ tempat penghuni Slytherin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan membaca, bermain kartu, bermain sihir-sihir kecil atau belajar.

"Maaf," Yoongi berujar lirih, terkesan tidak peduli.

"Jangan diulangi lagi lain kali, Min Yoongi," peringatan itu keluar dari mulut pedas Bae Joohyun—Prefek Slytherin.

Yoongi mengangguk lagi. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan mengurut pangkal hidung. Keramaian _dungeon_ tidak juga membuatnya melupakan kejadian sore tadi.

Saat Chaeyoung memberitahu Jimin tentang Minatozaki- _whoever_ yang mengajaknya menjadi pasangan untuk Yule Ball nanti.

Bagus. Yoongi kalah telak.

 _Tapi memangnya dia punya keberanian untuk itu?_

"Wajahmu kusut banget, _Oneechan_."

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat Jungkook duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengunyah permen karet. Anak ini umurnya 17 tahun tapi masih suka dengan permen sekelas anak kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Taehyungmu itu," Yoongi menghela napas, "Gryffindor, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kenapa? _Oneechan_ naksir anak Gryffindor juga?"

Salah satu alasan kenapa Yoongi berani menyukai Jimin yang notabene anak Gryffindor— _frenemies_ Slytherin, seperti yang Chaeyoung bilang—adalah karena Jungkook, teman sekamarnya itu juga dekat dengan salah satu penghuni Gryffindor yang terkenalnya sampai ke Slytherin. Kim Taehyung namanya.

Yoongi diam, tapi Jungkook melihatnya sebagai 'ya'.

" _Oneechan_ takut?" Jungkook tertawa, "hubungan percintaan tidak akan memengaruhi apakah dia Slytherin atau Gryffindor atau Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw. Mereka berempat cuma nama belakang penyihir hebat yang dijadikan nama-nama untuk asrama kita. Karakteristik seperti yang digolongkan oleh Topi Seleksi itu untuk menunjang kemajuan kita, _Oneechan_."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya asal.

"Waaah, _oneechan_ -ku ternyata sudah bisa jatuh cinta, ya," goda Jungkook, masih tertawa.

Yoongi mendesis, menyuruh Jungkook untuk diam.

" _Oneechan,_ tenang saja," Jungkook tersenyum, " _Oneechan_ bisa cerita padaku, apapun itu. Kita sudah satu kamar hampir lima tahun, kan?"

Yoongi diam sejenak, mengamati Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan mata kelincinya yang berbinar meyakinkan. Menghela napas, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk bicara dengan jujur tentang perasaannya. "Tapi di kamar saja ya, Jungkookie."

Jungkook bertepuk tangan riang kemudian mengekori Yoongi menuju kamar mereka. Matanya berkilat-kilat penasaran pada siapa pemuda yang berhasil mengubah Min Yoongi yang tidak banyak bicara itu menjadi gadis muda pada umumnya.

Bukannya Jungkook bilang Yoongi itu aneh. Tapi semua orang di Slytherin tahu kalau Yoongi itu bukan gadis yang banyak bicara. Gadis itu hanya peduli pada bagaimana cara menguasai sihir dengan benar dan kesukaannya pada piano. Beberapa pemuda Slytherin pernah menyatakan cinta mereka pada Yoongi dan selalu berujung ditolak.

"Jadi," Jungkook melompat ke kasur Yoongi, meraih satu bantal untuk dipeluknya. Dua teman sekamar mereka yang lain sedang tidak ada. Mungkin di _dungeon_ atau bermain ke kamar lain. "Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

"Ceritanya ya begitu," Yoongi memulai, nadanya ragu, "namanya Park Jimin."

Jungkook hampir memekik histeris—terlihat dari pelototan matanya dan bibirnya yang sedikit membuka seolah hendak memuntahkan semua kekagetannya. Namun hanya berakhir dengan desisan lirih, "Park Jimin?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku baru tahu tentangnya dua tahun yang lalu, waktu di Charms Class dan kami dipanggil untuk saling adu kekuatan."

"Wow..." Jungkook berbisik kagum, " _Oneechan_ suka dia karena dia keren dengan sihirnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Karena dia jago di Quidditch? _Oneechan_ tahu kan, kalau Park Jimin itu _keeper_ terhebat Gryffindor."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Ini memalukan untuk diakui tapi—" pipi Yoongi perlahan merona, "—tapi aku menyukainya karena senyumnya yang menenangkan."

Kali ini Jungkook berhasil melepaskan semua euforia yang terperangkap di ujung lidahnya semenjak mengetahui siapa pemuda yang membuat Yoongi akhirnya jatuh cinta. " _Oneechan_ menyukai Park Jimin karena senyumnya?"

Mengangguk pelan, Yoongi menatap wajah sumringah Jungkook takut-takut. "Sa-salah, ya?"

"Nggak, kok. _That's normal_ ," Jungkook tersenyum, "aku juga mengakui kalau senyumnya Jimin- _nii_ itu menenangkan. Bukan cuma aku. Mungkin satu Hogwarts setuju kalau Jimin- _nii_ punya senyum yang menyejukkan," tambahnya melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau sudah kenal dekat dengan Jimin, ya? Ada embel-embel – _nii_ yang kaupakai."

"Tidak terlalu dekat juga, sih. Hanya sebatas kenal karena Jimin- _nii_ teman baik Taengie."

"Siapa itu Taengie?"

"Taehyung."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengomentari apa karena Jungkook tampak lucu setelah menyebutkan nama panggilannya untuk Taehyung. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, _Oneechan_ pernah mengajak Jimin- _nii_ mengobrol sejak saat itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Hanya beberapa patah kata saja. Oh, menyapa juga. Sudah, hanya itu."

Jungkook manggut-manggut. "Ternyata orang yang bikin Yoongi- _neechan_ galau itu Jimin- _nii_ ," seloroh Jungkook sambil tertawa, "hebat sekali, ya. Cuma gara-gara senyum tapi sudah bikin Yoongi- _nee_ kebat-kebit begini."

Yoongi, sebagai gadis pendiam yang sedang malu, hanya bisa memainkan renda bantalnya.

" _Oneechan_ mau kubantu?"

"Hah?" Yoongi mendongak cepat, menatap wajah Jungkook yang berseri-seri penuh semangat, "dibantu? Dibantu apa?"

"Aduuuh, apalagi kalau bukan pendekatan," Jungkook menjawab gemas, "supaya Jimin- _nii_ tahu kalau Yoongi- _neechan_ suka dia."

"Eh, kurasa itu tidak perlu," kata Yoongi buru-buru, "aku nyaman, kok, dengan keadaan yang begini."

"Apanya yang nyaman kalau tadi galau-galau terus nulis di _diary_ ," seloroh Jungkook, mematahkan semua alasan Yoongi tentang menjadi-penggemar-rahasia-itu-lebih-baik, "aku akan membantu Yoongi- _nee_ supaya waktu Yule Ball nanti bisa berpasangan dengan Jimin- _nii_. Pendekatan waktu Yule Ball itu bisa jadi efektif, lho."

Yoongi tersenyum hambar. Berpasangan dengan Jimin? Dia pernah memikirkan hal itu, mencoba mengumpulkan keping-keping keberaniannya yang tercecer yang kini kembali berserakan karena sentilan dari Chaeyoung tadi sore.

"Tapi kupikir itu tidak bisa," Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Semuanya pasti bisa, kok," kata Jungkook menyemangati.

" _But he already got his sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook_. Minatozaki Sana dari Ravenclaw."

* * *

Kemeriahan Triwizard terasa di langit-langit Hogwarts. Kemanapun kau melangkah, obrolan yang terdengar adalah tentang gaun yang akan dipakai di Yule Ball, atau seseorang yang kena _dare_ mengajak orang lain sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa itu dengan berteriak di koridor, atau bagaimana kerennya siswa Durmstrang dan cantiknya siswi Beauxbatons. Berisik, tapi tidak cukup meredam suara ribut di kepala Yoongi yang kira-kira begini: "Dua hari lagi lho, cepat cari pasangan!" atau "Jimin sudah punya, jangan berharap lah!" atau "Kasihan banget belum dapat pasangan."

 _Urgh!_ Yoongi mengerang, _shut up fucking noises!_

Ibunya sudah mengirimkan dua potong gaun kesayangan Yoongi dari rumah. Kemarin baru saja tiba dan Jungkook, Wonwoo serta Jeonghan ribut menyuruhnya mencoba gaun. Yoongi menurut saja, toh hanya mencoba, kan? Dia tidak punya lagi niatan untuk ikut Yule Ball. Biar saja gaun-gaun itu tergantung di lemari.

Kelas Herbologi baru saja selesai. Yoongi memeluk buku-bukunya sembari melangkah cepat ke asrama. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas herbologi. Yoongi sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana; yang dia butuhkan adalah memberi Jungkook _notes_ supaya membangunkannya tepat ketika makan malam nanti lalu pergi tidur sehingga dia lupa dengan suara berisik di kepalanya.

"Yoongi!"

 _Crap._

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada _chance encounter_ yang menyebabkannya bertemu dengan Park Jimin disaat yang tidak tepat dan sangat-tidak-tepat.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya pelan, menunjukkan baik-baik bahwa dia sedang jengah dan ingin beristirahat.

Wajah riang Jimin berubah—apa itu? Khawatir? "Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Jimin, siap-siap melepas jubah Gryffindor-nya. Dipikirnya Yoongi sedang flu dan tidak memakai jubah.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Hanya lelah," jawabnya dengan nada mengambang, "ada apa?"

"Eh, tidak jadi," kata Jimin, "aku berniat mengajakmu ke perpustakaan tapi karena kau kelihatan capek jadi... yah... tidak jadi."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin tersenyum, "istirahat yang baik, oke?" kemudian dia berlalu ringan, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpekur di tempat dan suara berisik di kepala Yoongi yang menjadi-jadi.

Seandainya ada sihir yang membuat suara-suara di kepalanya bungkam, sudah sejak dulu Yoongi mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke kepalanya dan merapal mantra itu.

Yoongi mendesah pendek dan kembali meneruskan langkah. Membiarkan suara-suara berisik di kepalanya menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring Yoongi membayangkan apa menu makan malam hari ini.

"Wajahmu buruk sekali."

Yoongi berbelok di ujung koridor dan bertemu Seokjin di ujung tangga, bersandar di dinding sambil bersedekap. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Lalu dua sahabat baik itu melangkah beriringan menuju asrama.

"Jungkook cerita."

Kepala Yoongi didongakkan cepat. "Apa?"

"Iya, tentang Park Jimin."

Yoongi memberi catatan kecil dalam hatinya untuk menerjang Jungkook sesampainya anak itu di asrama nanti. "Dasar ember bocor," gumam Yoongi, cukup keras untuk didengar Seokjin dan membuatnya tertawa, "apa saja yang anak itu ceritakan padamu?"

"Semuanya, termasuk alasan kenapa seorang Min Yoongi yang keras menjadi luluh cuma karena sebuah senyuman," Seokjin menyeringai, "tenang saja. Rahasiamu aman di tangan Hufflepuff."

Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Toh, Hufflepuff atau bukan, Yoongi memang sudah mempercayai Seokjin. "Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ ," kata Yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Mau kubuatkan _stew_?" tawar Seokjin.

Sejak awal mereka bersahabat, karena Seokjin mengenal Yoongi luar-dalam, ketika Yoongi sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk maka Seokjin akan membuatkan _stew_ untuk Yoongi. Gadis manis itu pintar memasak dan didukung ruang santai Hufflepuff yang dekat dapur dan hubungan baiknya dengan kepala dapur (yang ternyata adalah bibinya), maka Seokjin bisa leluasa membuatkan _stew_ atau makanan apapun yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Yoongi. Tapi tawaran Seokjin kali ini ditolak oleh Yoongi dengan gelengan halus. "Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu, Seokjinie, tapi tidak."

Seokjin mengangguk, paham. Dirangkulnya bahu kecil Yoongi. "Kau bisa datang ke Hufflepuff kapan saja, menemuiku atau Hoseok disana, oke?"

" _Noted_ ," Yoongi tersenyum, "ke Yule Ball besok, kau sudah dapat pasangan?"

Ditanyai begitu, wajah Seokjin malah memerah.

"Wah, sudah ya?" Yoongi tertawa, menyikut rusuk Seokjin main-main, "diajak atau mengajak?"

"Diajak."

"Siapa, siapa?"

"Eh... itu... Kim Namjoon."

"Hah!" Yoongi memekik, "Kim Namjoon? _Headboy_ -nya Ravenclaw?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu manis. Yoongi tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa, sih?"

"Keren sih, Hufflepuff's _Princess_ dapat pasangan kutu buku begitu," kata Yoongi meledek.

" _Hey, he's not that bookworm, you know?_ " sergah Seokjin cepat, " _he is such a... emm... sexy-brain_."

"Gila! _Sexy-brain_!" Yoongi tergelak menjadi-jadi, sudah lupa dengan urusan hatinya sendiri, "kena guna-guna apa nih Putri Seokjin jadi bilang kutu buku itu _sexy-brain?_ "

"Ih, Yoongi!" Seokjin berseru kesal bercampur malu karena digoda habis-habisan.

"Oke, oke," Yoongi berhenti tertawa, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih menggambarkan rasa geli karena baginya, kutu buku ya kutu buku. "Oke, jadi Putri Seokjin dari Hufflepuff dapat pasangan dari Ravenclaw yang dia bilang itu _sexy-brain_. Oke, oke."

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. "Masih mending," katanya dengan nada kesal, "ya sudah, pulang sana ke Slytherin. Berdoa yang banyak biar dapat pasangan ke Yule Ball."

"Sialan," Yoongi hampir melempar buku di tangannya pada Seokjin yang tertawa-tawa karena sukses meledek Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Seketika perasaannya jauh lebih baik setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Seokjin.

Yah, _since she has Seokjin as her best friend, everything was gonna fine, at all_.

* * *

Secara pribadi, Yoongi sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan Triwizard Tournament maupun Yule Ball-nya. Ketika seisi Hogwarts sangat _excited_ karena itulah kali pertama Triwizard dilangsungkan lagi setelah 700 tahun, Yoongi menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil yang tidak bersemangat. _Lebih seru juga Piala Dunia Quidditch_ , pikirnya.

Siswa Durmstrang datang sore itu dengan kapal-kapal mereka. Sementara siswi Beauxbatons sudah datang satu jam lebih cepat dengan kereta ajaib. Seluruh murid Hogwarts berkumpul di lapangan untuk menyambut kedatangan dua sekolah sahabat Hogwarts itu, begitupun para profesor dan kepala sekolah.

Karena tiga sekolah berkumpul di satu tempat—tidak peduli yang mengikuti Triwizard itu hanya murid tahun keenam dan ketujuh—tetap saja rasanya sangat penuh. Yoongi memiliki sindrom yang cukup aneh; dia akan merasa pusing dengan kehadiran banyak orang. Di matanya, semuanya akan berputar.

"Pasti kumat," Jungkook berujar ketika melihat Yoongi menarik diri dari balkon Menara Jam. Gadis itu melangkah mengikuti Yoongi yang sedang mencari-cari tempat sepi. " _Oneechan_ , kita ke asrama?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi mengangguk berkali-kali seolah mengatakan bahwa ide Jungkook barusan adalah sesuatu yang sangat brilian.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggamit lengan Yoongi. Kedua gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju asrama Slytherin yang cukup sepi karena murid-murid lebih memilih menyambut siswa-siswi Durmstrang-Beauxbatons. Atau lebih tepatnya, mencari daun segar.

" _Oneechan_ , aku berpikiran untuk memberikan namaku di Triwizard tahun ini."

Yoongi menoleh cepat. "Apa? Kau berniat ikut Triwizard?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Menurut _Oneechan_ bagaimana?"

Yoongi terdiam, memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripadanya. Terkadang, Yoongi merasa iri pada apa yang dimiliki Jungkook. Gadis itu dikelilingi oleh semangat muda yang membara; ambisi yang kuat, bakat yang hebat, dan cepat beradaptasi di tempat baru, lengket dimana saja seperti permen karet. Wajahnya memang seimut kelinci. _She's actually Slytherin's hidden gem, a Hogwarts' first love_.

" _Oh my God, dude._ Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Kenapa memangnya? Semua boleh ikut, kok," katanya santai, "kalau Beauxbatons saja bisa ikut, berarti cewek Hogwarts juga bisa, dong."

"Tapi Jungkook, kau tahu," Yoongi susah payah menelan ludah, "memberikan nama ke Cawan Api itu sama dengan menyerahkan nyawa pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

Jungkook tertawa riang. "Itulah yang kusuka!" katanya bersemangat, "aku suka ketika berdebar-debar menunggu nama kita dimuntahkan oleh Cawan itu!"

 _She's incredibly insane_. Yoongi baru menemukan gadis pemberani seperti Jungkook ini. Pantas saja ketika upacara pemilihan, Topi Seleksi kebingungan meletakkan Jungkook dimana, antara Gryffindor dengan Slytherin. Dan karena sifat ambisius Jungkook lebih besar, setelah delapan menit lamanya berkicau "Gryffindor? Slytherin?" maka Topi Pemilih memasukkan Jungkook dalam Slytherin dan Jungkook _memang benar-benar asli dan seharusnya Slytherin._

"Taehyung memperbolehkanmu?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus izin Taengie?" Jungkook bertanya polos, berhasil membuat Yoongi melongo hebat, "memangnya perlu, ya?"

Dan satu lagi hal dalam diri Jungkook: dia adalah gadis muda yang bebas yang punya pemikiran sendiri.

Ah, menjelaskan pada Jungkook yang terlalu 'liberal' ini akan sulit. Jadi Yoongi memilih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, sambil berharap Jungkook tahu apa maksud 'izin lebih dulu' pada Taehyung nanti-nanti.

 _Dan oh, ya. Apa kabar Jimin?_

Yoongi termangu ketika pertanyaan itu muncul dari benaknya. Setelah pertemuan _cosmic encounter_ yang tidak diharapkan itu, Yoongi belum bertemu Jimin lagi. Mungkin mengurusi Yule Ball-nya dengan Minatozaki Sana. Atau berlatih untuk mengikuti Triwizard. Tapi karena tangannya masih sakit, kecil kemungkinan Jimin akan memberikan namanya untuk mengikuti Triwizard.

 _Ah, masa bodoh. Jimin saja tidak memikirkanmu, kenapa kau pusing-pusing memikirkannya?_ dengus Yoongi dalam hati, mencengkeram lengan Jungkook.

Yoongi berkeras kepala membuat dirinya tidak memikirkan Jimin tapi tetap saja.

Dia tidak bisa.

* * *

Pengumuman siapa yang memenangkan Triwizard dilaksanakan malam ini, sekaligus sebagai pembukaan pra-acara Triwizard. Pembukaan yang sesungguhnya dilaksanakan besok, ketika Yule Ball tiba.

Hasilnya mencengangkan. Namun bagi Slytherin adalah sebuah prestasi. Nama Jungkook dimuntahkan oleh Cawan Api, yang itu artinya menjadikan Jungkook sebagai peserta perempuan dari Hogwarts untuk Triwizard ini.

Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Beauxbatons diwakili oleh Krystal Jung dan Durmstrang diwakili oleh Choi Seungcheol. Keduanya murid tahun ketujuh yang otomatis membuat Jungkook sebagai peserta termuda.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan takjub ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri di dekat Kepala Sekolah dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Anak itu gila."

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin serta Hoseok bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Yoongi tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook di depan. "Gila dan sangat hebat."

"Aku penasaran apa reaksi Taehyung," kata Hoseok, "Jungkook berhasil dipilih untuk ikut Triwizard, berarti dia mengalahkan banyak murid laki-laki, ya kan?"

"Ah, kalian laki-laki selalu saja memandang perempuan rendah," gerutu Seokjin, " _men and women should feel free to be strong, okay?_ "

"Oh, putri kita sudah tertular _sexy-brain?_ " Yoongi meledek, "tumben sekali kalimatmu berbobot."

Seokjin mendelik kesal. Lidah Yoongi memang cocok untuk berada di Slytherin. Topi Seleksi memang tidak salah menyerukan nama Slytherin kencang-kencang bahkan ketika masih berada di atas kepala Yoongi.

" _Oneechan_!"

Jungkook sudah turun dari panggung, kini menubruk tubuh Yoongi dengan pelukan. Yoongi tersenyum, merengkuh tubuh Jungkook kemudian mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. "Selamat, ya. _Oneechan_ senang."

"Hihi," Jungkook tertawa riang, masih memeluk Yoongi. Baginya Yoongi adalah kakaknya yang terbaik. " _Arigatou, Oneechan_."

"Berhati-hatilah selama mengikuti Triwizard, oke?"

" _Ha'i, Oneechan!_ "

Jungkook memiliki darah Jepang dalam tubuhnya berkat ibunya. Karena itulah Jungkook memiliki dua bahasa ibu—Korea dan Jepang. Didukung dengan wajahnya yang imut dan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar, kadang Yoongi merasa sedang melihat Usami Momoka dari _manga_ Namida Usagi.

"Kalian berdua lucu banget, sih," celetuk Hoseok, membuat dua gadis yang berpelukan itu menoleh, "kayak kakak-adik kandung."

" _Neee,_ Hoseok- _nii_ mau peluk juga?" tawar Jungkook sambil membuka kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih mau hidup, Jungkook-ah," Hoseok tertawa, mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook, "Taehyung bisa membunuhku."

"Memang."

Sebuah suara yang serak menyahuti selorohan Hoseok. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar melihat Taehyungnya berdiri di belakangnya bersama satu temannya yang lain. "Taengie! Jimin- _nii_!"

Satu nama yang terakhir sukses membuat seseorang mematung.

"Selamat karena sudah terpilih mengikuti Triwizard ya, Jungkook-ah," kata Jimin, menorehkan senyumnya sambil menepuk lembut kepala Jungkook. "Kau harus tahu ekspresi Taehyung sewaktu mendengar namamu yang keluar."

Jungkook tertawa, tersipu malu menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Uh, lucunya," Seokjin bertepuk tangan seperti seorang ibu yang merasa senang karena berhasil menjodohkan anaknya, "lucu ya, Jungkookie dan Taehyungie. Ya kan, Yoongi-ya? Hosiki?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Di belakangnya, Yoongi hanya diam.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak terpaku pada pemuda bernama Park Jimin yang berada dalam lingkaran yang sama dengannya saat ini.

 _Jangan lihat_ , batin Yoongi, tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk sebagai respons pertanyaan Seokjin barusan, _jangan lihat, jangan lihat, jangan lihat._

"Min Yoongi—"

"Ya?"

Respons Yoongi terdengar sedikit berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah panggilan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. "Oh, Im Jaebum," Yoongi tersenyum, seorang pemuda Slytherin yang memanggilnya, "ada apa?"

Yoongi memisahkan diri dari lingkaran kecil itu untuk mengikuti kemana Im Jaebum pergi, tidak peduli pada Jimin yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Itu baik untuknya supaya tidak memikirkan Park Jimin lagi.

* * *

"Tahu nggak, kemarin itu kau terlihat seperti apa?"

Kening Yoongi dikerutkan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau jelas-jelas kelihatan kalau sedang menghindar dari Jimin!" Seokjin tidak tahan untuk berbisik keras supaya semua rasa gemasnya tersalurkan. Hoseok di sebelahnya memilih diam sambil terus menulis. Jungkook mengunyah apel sambil bertopang dagu.

"Bagus kan," kata Yoongi enteng, "lagipula, yang sadar mungkin hanya kalian. Dia tidak akan peduli aku sedang menghindar atau tidak."

Seokjin mengeratkan giginya, geregetan luar biasa pada tingkah Yoongi. "Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali untuk berbohong pada perasaan sendiri? Bersikap seolah-olah tidak lagi menyukainya tapi sejujurnya kau masih ada perasaan itu, kan?"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu," Yoongi menukas dingin, "dan berhenti mengurusi perasaan orang lain."

Sudut meja di ruang belajar itu hening. Hoseok dan Jungkook saling bertatapan. Seokjin menghela napas. Yoongi dalam mode yang seperti ini akan susah untuk ditaklukan.

"Kalau aku bilang dia memperhatikanmu, bagaimana?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu peka sampai mengkhayal," tandas Yoongi tajam, "kubilang apa tadi."

"Tapi aku serius!" kata Seokjin, tidak tahan lagi, "ketika kau pergi dengan Im Jaebum, dia mengikuti punggungmu sampai menghilang, lalu beberapa detik sekali menoleh kesana-kemari seperti anak hilang, dan di keningnya itu tertulis jelas _"kemana Min Yoongi?_ "."

Yoongi menatap nyalang pada Seokjin. Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya buru-buru menahan lengan Yoongi. Hoseok berdeham kecil.

"Kita sedang ada di ruang belajar. Jangan ribut," gumam pemuda Jung itu.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Seokjin muntahkan pada Yoongi. Tapi gadis itu tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan memancing emosi Yoongi yang sedang tidak stabil. Yoongi yang sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai perasaannya pada Park Jimin.

"Aku selesai," kata Yoongi datar, membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum beranjak.

" _Oneechan_ ," Jungkook buru-buru mencekal pergelangan tangan Yoongi, " _Oneechan_ mau kemana?"

"Pulang," jawab Yoongi pendek, "kalian masih harus berlatih dansa, kan? Persiapkan saja Yule Ball baik-baik," lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Dasar keras kepala," gerutu Seokjin di tempatnya, mendengus setelah melihat punggung Yoongi menghilang dari balik pintu ruang belajar.

"Kau sudah tahu Yoongi sedang dalam _mood_ yang jelek dan kenapa kau justru menghancurkannya?" Hoseok menghela napas, kadang tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir para gadis, "akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sedikit sensitif. Harusnya kau paham itu."

"Karena aku tidak tahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya itu, Jung Hoseok!" Seokjin mengerang, "aku ingin membantunya berhenti membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula Jimin juga menyukainya. Aku sudah memberinya kode tentang itu tapi dia tidak peka dan terlalu keras kepala."

" _Ne..._ Yoongi- _neechan_ memang sedang tidak ingin membahas Jimin- _nii_ setelah tidak bisa mengajak Jimin- _nii_ menjadi pasangannya di Yule Ball," kata Jungkook pelan, "tapi aku yakin bukan cuma itu saja. Yoongi- _nee_ menyukai Jimin- _nii_ sejak tahun kelima, tidak pernah bercerita apapun dan baru jujur padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlalu sedikit yang kutahu tentang perasaan Yoongi- _nee_."

"Dan sepertinya," Jungkook menipiskan bibir sejenak, "Yoongi- _nee_ memang berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Jimin- _nii_ lagi."

* * *

Ada tiga tempat kesukaan Yoongi di Hogwarts; kamarnya, _dungeon_ Slytherin dan balkon Menara Jam. Ketika tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, atau pikiran dan _mood_ -nya sedang berantakan, Yoongi akan pergi ke tiga tempat itu. Seringnya pergi ke balkon Menara Jam yang agak jarang dilewati murid-murid.

Tapi saat ini, yang Yoongi butuhkan adalah kamarnya.

Malam ini Yule Ball diadakan. Murid-murid jelas sibuk mempersiapkan ini-itu untuk malam nanti sehingga kamar pasti sepi. Yoongi tidak peduli dia tidak mendapat pasangan, karena niatnya mengikuti Yule Ball sudah menguap entah kemana.

" _Meong_."

Hal yang pertama kali ditemui Yoongi ketika gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya adalah seekor kucing hitam yang cantik duduk di depan pintu, dengan lidah mungilnya yang sedikit terjulur.

Senyum Yoongi yang terlipat membuka seketika. "Fuzzle!" pekiknya senang, meraup kucing hitam kesayangannya ke dalam pelukannya. Fuzzle menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi sambil mengeong manja.

" _Uuummm..._ " Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh berbulu Fuzzle, menghujani kucing itu dengan ciumannya, " _do you miss Mama?_ "

Yoongi terlalu mencintai Fuzzle sampai menganggap dirinya adalah ibu Fuzzle.

Fuzzle mengeong lagi. Lidah mungilnya masih terjulur; bukan karena dehidrasi. Mungkin lebih ke kebiasaan. Dan Yoongi menemukannya _lucu sekali_.

Ini masih pagi. Yoongi bisa bermanja-manja dengan Fuzzle sepanjang hari, _cuddling him on bed_. Fuzzle adalah kucing jantan. Yoongi memilih memelihara kucing jantan karena jika betina akan sangat merepotkan ketika hamil. Bunting banyak anak dan mengurusnya sendirian bukan tujuan Yoongi memelihara seekor kucing.

" _Let's go lying on bed, boy,_ " Yoongi membawa Fuzzle ke kasurnya, membiarkan Fuzzle tidur di atas dadanya. Mata Fuzzle terbuka menatap mata Yoongi, berkedip-kedip lucu. "Fuzzle sudah makan?"

Fuzzle mengeong lemah. _Belum, Mama_.

"Ah, kalau begitu, yuk makan," Yoongi tersenyum, beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil makanan Fuzzle dan mangkuknya. Seakan sudah memiliki ikatan batin dengan Yoongi, Fuzzle ikut turun dari kasur kemudian duduk manis di dekat mangkuk makannya. Melihatnya, Yoongi tersenyum. Hal kecil yang Fuzzle lakukan selalu terlihat manis di matanya.

"Ini, makanlah," Yoongi mendekatkan mangkuk makan Fuzzle dan membiarkan kucing itu menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Yoongi beranjak lagi untuk menyiapkan susu; Fuzzle selalu minum susu di pagi hari yang membuat kucing itu tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat.

Ada satu hal yang disukai Yoongi dari Fuzzle; hubungannya dengan kucing itu. Fuzzle bukan kucing yang merepotkan dan terlalu manja dengan pemiliknya sampai terasa mengesalkan. Hubungannya dengan Fuzzle, bagi Yoongi, adalah kisah cinta sederhana namun paling manis yang pernah ada. Fuzzle yang selalu duduk manis menunggu Yoongi pulang, Yoongi yang memanjakan Fuzzle, Fuzzle yang selalu minta digendong, Yoongi yang membiarkan Fuzzle bergelung manja di perutnya. Yoongi yang menyayangi Fuzzle dan Fuzzle yang menyayangi Yoongi, sesederhana itu.

"Sedang mengurus anak, Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi mendongak, tersenyum pada Jeonghan yang baru saja memasuki kamar dengan Wonwoo sebelum memperhatikan Fuzzle lagi. " _He's so cute_. Rasanya aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa Fuzzle."

"Gila," Wonwoo tertawa, "jangan lupa kodrat, dong, Yoon. Kalau terlalu cinta sama Fuzzle nanti-nanti malah nggak dapat cowok."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo memang enteng ketika mengucapkannya, tapi bagi Yoongi hal itu justru menyeretnya pada suatu hal yang bernama Park Jimin.

Bahkan hal kecil yang umum seperti itu saja masih bisa membuatmu memikirkan Park Jimin ya, Yoon.

"Yoongi sih, dapat cowok gampang," Jeonghan mengerling, "kemarin waktu Valentine dapat berapa cokelat? Lima belas, ya?"

Wonwoo tertawa lagi. Gadis bermata sipit itu menyimpan jubahnya di lemari sebelum menyusul Jeonghan yang keluar kamar lebih dulu. "Kami mau ke kelas untuk latihan dansa. Kau ikut?"

Yoongi menggeleng lantas tersenyum. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih mengurus Fuzzle," ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo dan pintu kamar ditutup. Menyisakan Yoongi yang terdiam dan Fuzzle yang asyik mengunyah makanannya.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo memang tidak tahu kalau Yoongi belum dapat pasangan dan berniat untuk tidak ikut Yule Ball. Yoongi sengaja bercerita hanya pada Jungkook—bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada Jeonghan dan Wonwoo, tapi Yoongi tidak ingin masalah hatinya diketahui banyak orang.

Yang tahu hanya tiga orang. Jungkook, Seokjin dan Hoseok. Tiga orang yang dipercaya oleh Yoongi dalam memegang rahasianya.

Memang luar biasa _butterfly effect_ itu. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tapi Yoongi merasakan ada banyak hal yang berbeda karenanya. Park Jimin dengan senyumannya yang membuat Yoongi bingung sendiri.

Ini pelik. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja jika Yoongi tidak membuatnya terasa membingungkan dengan keinginannya untuk berhenti menyukai Park Jimin. Karena pemikirannya sendiri yang menyimpulkan bahwa Park Jimin susah untuk diraih, Park Jimin yang sudah menyukai gadis lain, yang sejujurnya Yoongi dengar dari kasak-kusuk gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Lalu yang terakhir, Jimin yang tidak menolak ajakan Minatozaki Sana sebagai pasangan untuk Yule Ball sore itu, melalui mulut Chaeyoung, sepupu Jimin dari Ravenclaw.

Yoongi mendesah. Beberapa kali dia berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri "seharusnya kau nggak perlu baper cuma karena sebuah senyuman dari Park Jimin" tapi tetap saja itu hanya 'seharusnya'.

" _Meong_."

Fuzzle mengeong. Yoongi mengangkat kepala dari lututnya, tersenyum pada Fuzzle yang sudah menghabiskan semangkuk makanan dan semangkuk susu. Kucing itu menempel dekat dengan Yoongi, menatap Yoongi dengan sepasang matanya yang lucu dan lidahnya yang sedikit terjulur keluar.

"Fuzzle kenyang?" tanya Yoongi yang dijawab dengan suara mengeong yang pelan dan kepalanya yang diusakkan ke perut Yoongi. Tanda bahwa dia minta digendong.

" _Mama love you, Fuzzle,_ " Yoongi berbisik lembut di depan wajah Fuzzle yang dibalas _meong_ pelan dan usakan lembut di hidung Yoongi.

Seharusnya kisah cinta Yoongi sesederhana kisahnya dengan Fuzzle.

* * *

Dua jam sebelum Yule Ball dimulai, Yoongi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Jungkook yang paham alasan Yoongi kabur hanya diam, menjawab sebaik mungkin pada Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang heran karena Yoongi tidak ada di kamar. "Mungkin sudah ke _ballroom_ duluan," begitu jawab Jungkook, yang dibalas endikan bahu oleh Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang manggut-manggut.

Jungkook tampak cantik malam ini. Ibu Jungkook sangat bersemangat ketika Jungkook mengabari tentang Yule Ball dan terlihat dari gaun yang dikirimkan beliau untuk Jungkook. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah _scarlet_ dengan model _princess_ —yang roknya mengembang lebar, seperti gaun putri-putri Disney. Jeonghan yang ahli dalam masalah model rambut mengusulkan agar rambut Jungkook dikepang saja. _French braid,_ Jeonghan bilang. Dengan tiara cantik yang disematkan di ujung _French braid,_ Jungkook siap membuka Yule Ball ini dengan Taehyung—yang memang pasangan 'asli'-nya—bersama dua peserta Triwizard yang lain dan pasangan dansa mereka.

Taehyung bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihat Jungkook turun menuju _ballroom_ dan menghadiahi gadis itu dengan sebuah _deep kiss_ segera setelah Jungkook tiba dihadapannya. Kemudian Taehyung mengecup lembut daun telinga Jungkook— _such a sweet gesture from Gryffindor's gentleman, eh?_

Dari sanalah semua orang tahu bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah saling memiliki.

 _Tonight was awesome,_ dengan pesta dansa yang meriah sebagai pembukaan Triwizard, dengan alunan musik pesta yang memenuhi langit-langit, dengan tawa peserta Yule Ball dimana-mana.

Namun, Yoongi justru menghindari semua itu. Dia justru berdiri seorang diri di balkon Menara Jam, bersama Fuzzle yang anteng dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Berusaha menyingkirkan semua suara-suara berisik dalam kepalanya. Menatap lapangan yang sepi dan langit malam yang cerah. Musik dari _ballroom_ terdengar samar-samar, Yoongi bisa membayangkan betapa serunya berada di tengah-tengah Yule Ball. Tapi tidak masalah, yang dia inginkan adalah keheningan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _But it was no longer_.

"Disini kau ternyata."

Yoongi berjengit kaget, menoleh cepat dan jantungnya serasa diremat seketika. Jimin ada di belakangnya, berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum di wajah pemuda itu. Dengan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya alih-alih tuksedo rapi untuk Yule Ball. Dengan tanpa siapa-siapa, bahkan Minatozaki Sana.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, "kau tidak pergi ke Yule Ball?"

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi dengan sepasang matanya yang teduh. _Dan senyumnya yang menenangkan_. "Terkadang keramaian pesta membuatmu ingin kabur."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. Oke, dia berlebihan. Tentu saja Jimin datang ke Yule Ball dan setelah berdansa dengan Minatozaki Sana dia pergi ke tempat ini untuk menyendiri— _bukan menjemputnya_.

 _Shit, kapan aku bisa berpikir jernih?_ Yoongi mengerang dalam hati, menghela napas panjang lalu mengelus kepala Fuzzle yang menempel di dadanya. Kucing itu menggerung pelan dan membuat Jimin menyadari ada makhluk lain selain mereka berdua.

"Kucingmu?" tanya Jimin takjub, mengamati Fuzzle yang anteng dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Fuzzle."

" _He or she?_ "

"E-eh... dia cowok."

"Wah, lucunya," Jimin tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk menggelitik bulu-bulu Fuzzle—tidak sadar jika tingkahnya membuat seseorang menahan napas, " _hello, buddy. Feeling warm?_ "

Fuzzle menggerung lagi, mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Kedua matanya terpejam, tidak peduli pada Jimin yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Duh, manjanya," Jimin terkekeh, "kalau kukenalkan pada Flopsy mungkin seru. Mereka bisa bermain bersama."

"Kau punya kucing juga?" tanya Yoongi, menggelitik leher Fuzzle dan membiarkan sahabat berbulunya itu menggerung-gerung keenakan. Yoongi tersenyum. Tingkah Fuzzle lucu sekali.

Jimin mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terlipat di balkon. "Namanya Flopsy, kucing jenis _ragdoll_ yang gendut dan pemalas. Sukanya tidur, makan, tidur, makan."

"Biasanya kucing itu mencerminkan pemiliknya," celetuk Yoongi, merasa terkejut dengan dirinya yang bisa mengeluarkan celetukan seperti itu.

Namun Jimin justru tertawa. "Dasar," gumamnya, "ah, kau sendiri kenapa menyendiri di Menara Jam?" tanya Jimin, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "kupikir semua perempuan sangat semangat untuk pergi ke Yule Ball, apalagi dengan kedatangan Durmstrang yang kekar-kekar itu."

Yoongi menggeleng. Matanya terlihat menerawang. "Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta. Aku sengaja melewatkan Yule Ball karena pusing dengan keramaiannya," dia tertawa kecil.

Jimin tersenyum. " _You respect the space, aren't you?_ "

Yoongi melirik sebentar pada Jimin sebelum balas menyunggingkan senyum. " _I am,_ " jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian hening.

Sungguh, Yoongi sedang tidak ingin bersama siapapun malam ini. Tidak dengan ketiga sahabatnya atau bahkan Jimin sendiri. Yoongi hanya ingin menyendiri, hanya bersama dirinya, Fuzzle, dan pikirannya yang berkecamuk tentang Jimin. Tapi takdir justru menempatkan dia bersama Jimin di Menara Jam, ketika seluruh Hogwarts berpesta dalam Yule Ball di _ballroom_.

Ini konyol.

Yoongi menemukan dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin di sebelahnya namun sia-sia. Karena pemuda yang mengusik perasaannya ada bersamanya secara wujud, maka Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya. Yoongi tidak pernah seperti ini, merasa lemah karena jatuh cinta, sebelum melihat senyum Jimin di Charms Class.

"Kau kan, sudah punya pasangan untuk ke Yule Ball," Yoongi berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang merongrong hatinya seminggu terakhir, "Minatozaki Sana pasti sedih karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

Jimin tersenyum, mengedikkan bahu. "Ada banyak lelaki Durmstrang di _ballroom_. Tanpa aku datangpun dia pasti sudah mendapat pasangan."

Yoongi terdiam. Jawaban Jimin terdengar acuh tak acuh.

 _Begini ya, laki-laki itu. Mudah sekali menolak dan membatalkan._

"Kau masih ingat kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Yoongi memberikan Jimin tatapan sejenak sebelum kembali pada lapangan kosong di bawahnya. "Masih. Waktu kelas Profesor Flitwick, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Dua tahun yang lalu tapi rasanya masih melekat sampai sekarang."

Yoongi bergeming, diam tanpa merespons.

"Kau mengeluarkan mantra apa ya, waktu itu?"

"Ng..." Yoongi mengingat-ingat, " _Wingardium leviosa_ kalau nggak salah. Aku menyerangmu duluan tapi kau berhasil menghindar."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Ingat sekali dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dia dan Yoongi dipanggil untuk saling adu mantra. Yoongi menyerang dengan membabi buta, bahkan nyaris membakar Jimin dengan mantranya yang berkembang pesat secara menakjubkan.

"Benar-benar Slytherin," kata Jimin, "menyerang sampai capek dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan."

"Bukan pingsan," Yoongi mengoreksi, kedua pipinya bersemu merah, "kau membuatku tertidur selama dua hari."

Tawa Jimin pecah seketika. Sementara Yoongi disampingnya hanya bisa menahan rasa malu. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Hoseok dan Seokjin. Sewaktu aku membuka mata, aku ada di Hospital Wing dan mereka bercerita padaku selengkapnya."

Jimin terkekeh geli, menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya di pagar balkon Menara Jam. "Aku berbaik hati membuatmu tertidur supaya energimu kembali," ujarnya sambil menyeringai iseng.

Yoongi mendengus pelan. Dia tidak bisa menolak gelenyar perasaan hangat dalam dirinya. Jimin ada disini, mengajaknya bercerita tentang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu di Charms Class ketika mereka berdua dipanggil utnuk bertanding.

Setidaknya, biarkan Yoongi menikmati saat-saat seperti ini yang bisa jadi jarang dia dapatkan setelahnya.

"Dalam rumusan dasar _rom-com_ Hollywood, sutradara selalu membuat _meet-cute_ dimana dua orang tokoh utama dipertemukan," Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi, segaris senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kaupikir saling adu kekuatan itu termasuk _meet-cute_?" Yoongi bertanya geli, menolehkan kepalanya dan tertegun karena Jimin sedang menatapnya. Tepat di mata.

Dan, oh. Jangan lupa senyumnya.

"Kupikir iya. Saling adu kekuatan juga termasuk _meet-cute_ ," kata Jimin, "karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengenal Min Yoongi dari Slytherin."

Yoongi terpaku. Lidahnya serasa kelu.

 _Apa artinya? Apa arti perkataan Jimin barusan?_

"Mau berdansa?" Jimin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "kita bisa mengadakan Yule Ball sendiri disini."

Terdiam, Yoongi menatap Jimin yang baru saja menghadirkan sebuah biola dan kini biola itu memainkan musik klasik. Tangan kanan Jimin kembali diulurkan—sebuah gestur _gentleman_ sejati.

"Ah, Fuzzle," Jimin tersenyum, mengelus kepala kucing hitam yang masih nyaman bersandar di tubuh Yoongi, "boleh aku pinjam dia?"

Fuzzle mengeong kemudian melompat turun dari pagar balkon, duduk manis di dekat biola yang sedang menggesek senarnya sendiri. Yoongi terdiam takjub.

"Jadi?" suara halus Jimin menyita perhatian Yoongi. Tangan kanannya diulurkan.

Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan Jimin, membiarkan keduanya bertautan erat. Jimin membimbing tangan Yoongi yang bebas untuk beristirahat di bahunya sementara tangannya sendiri berada di pinggang Yoongi. Dengan Jimin yang membimbing langkah Yoongi menari di balkon Menara Jam, dibawah sinar rembulan dan musik klasik dari biola, Yoongi berharap ini bukan sekadar mimpi siang bolong.

Dan memang tidak.

Jimin sungguh ada dihadapannya. Yoongi sungguh menatap sepasang mata Jimin yang teduh dan hanya memantulkan wajah Yoongi seorang.

" _Can I ask you a favor?_ "

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kau menghindar dariku akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?"

Jantung Yoongi seolah jatuh ke dasar lambungnya mendengar pertanyaan _straightforward_ dari Jimin dan suara pemuda itu yang terasa lembut di telinganya.

 _Bagaimana ini? Dia harus menjawab bagaimana?_

"A-ah... itu..." Yoongi kebingungan; matanya tidak bisa lari kemana-mana karena mata Jimin serasa menguncinya, "itu... aku hanya..."

Yoongi menelan ludah. Seketika perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

"Aku bertanya pada Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook. Tapi mereka bilang kau sendiri yang harus menjawabnya," kata Jimin, "jadi, kenapa?"

Bibir Yoongi terbuka hendak berbicara, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Dia bukan gadis yang mudah mengatakan perasaan dan isi pikirannya. Yoongi bukan seseorang yang bagus dalam berbicara. Karena itulah orang-orang sering menyalah-artikannya sebagai gadis yang dingin.

"Aku..." Yoongi tidak tahu seburuk apa suaranya saat ini.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak. Sungguh."

"Aku pernah melukaimu?"

 _Crap._ Yoongi harus menjawab apa? _"Sering? Sesering kau melukaiku dengan kabar kalau kau menyukai gadis lain?"_

"Ti—tidak."

"Lalu apa?" suara Jimin mulai terdengar menuntut, "kenapa kau terkesan menjauh? Ketika di Aula waktu itu, kau sama sekali tidak mau menatapku dan bersikap seolah ingin pergi cepat-cepat."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memanas.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi oleh seseorang yang kausukai?"

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Yoongi paham bahwa Jimin juga menyukainya.

 _Dasar bodoh_. "Maaf," Yoongi mencicit lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "aku bukan seseorang yang bagus dalam berbicara. Aku minta maaf."

Lalu Yoongi mendengar Jimin tertawa. Yoongi menengadah kaget dan menemukan Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan sorot paling teduh yang pernah Yoongi lihat. "Kita berdua memang bukan seseorang yang bagus dalam berbicara," kata Jimin dengan senyum lembutnya yang tidak pernah hilang. Dan seolah tidak kehabisan stok cara untuk membuat Yoongi terkejut, sekarang Jimin menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Ciuman pertama Yoongi, dengan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan kedua lututnya melumer, seolah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri karena rasa terkejut. Hidup selama 18 tahun, Yoongi tidak pernah memikirkan tentang ciuman pertamanya akan dengan siapa dan cinta pertamanya pada siapa. Dan sekarang Yoongi yakin; ciuman pertamanya dengan Park Jimin dan cinta pertamanya pada Park Jimin.

Mata Yoongi terpejam. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leher Jimin, malu-malu membuka mulutnya agar Jimin mendapatkan akses yang lebih. Sekarang, Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak hanya lembut dalam ucapan dan tatapan. Yoongi harus bercerita pada Jungkook setelah ini. Bahwa Jimin juga memiliki cara yang lembut untuk membuat Yoongi tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga mencintainya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n:** ada yang nggak asing sama cerita ini? hehe, iya, saya emang _repost_ cerita ini karena yang kemarin banyak banget typonya :D saya sampai nonton ulang harry potter sambil ngoreksi bener nggak ini istilah yang saya pakai. kebanyakan typo bikin nggak nyaman pembaca kan ya?

oh ya, saya masih mau minta koreksi ini istilah harry potter-nya udah betul atau belum :D feel free to critics kok.

 _last, review juseyong!_ *nadahin tangan sama fuzzle*

twt: khansanabb


End file.
